Despedida
by thejoker3000
Summary: En sus últimos momentos nuestro héroe solo quiere despedirse de una persona.


**Hey, ¿Cómo han estado en estos meses?**

 **Primero que nada me disculpó por no haber actualizado en estos meses, pero en mi defensa… no, no tengo ningún buen argumento a mi favor a parte de la escuela y de que estoy haciendo mi servicio social en ella y por lo que tengo que ir d horas en la mañana y aparte de mis horas de clase, así que son libres de mandarme a la chingada las veces que quieran.**

 **Y se que debería de actualizar mis otras historias que acabo de comenzar pero este one–shot es algo que quería escribir desde hace un tiempo y le tomo más del que pensé pero lo logre terminar y el capitulo de mi fic lo tengo casi completo, digamos que entre un 70 y 80% y cuando lo termine solo faltarían unos pequeños detalles que terminar como la ortografía y esas cosas.**

 **Y bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con esas cosas y los dejo con el one–shot, y de una vez me disculpo por alguna falta de ortografía que tenga o algun otro tipo de error.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Academia, o al menos lo que queda de ella, pues hace no mucho que Kamijou Touma, junto a toda su facción tuvieron una dura batalla.

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre esta pelea con las otras?

Pues simple y sencillamente que este enemigo era tan poderoso que el título de dios mágico se le quedaba corto, y si bien era poderoso de alguna manera Kamijou logró hacerle frente y derrotarlo, aunque no contaba con que el bastardo tuviera un ultimo as bajo la manga y se hiciera explotar él mismo junto al edificio sin ventanas, que es donde lo habían acorralado.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraban todos aquellos participes de la batalla en el lugar en donde debería estar un edificio sin ventanas, pero ahora no había nada más que un cráter no muy profundo, pero si muy grande.

Ahora mismo todos veían el cuerpo completamente lastimado de Kamijou, él seguía consiente pero no sabia por cuanto más, estaba 100% seguro que este seria su fin, al menos nadie más salió tan herido como el y todos aunque heridos y completamente cansados podían decir que estarían bien, solo había una cosa que le preocupaba… o más bien una persona, solo esperaba que ella estuviera sana y salva.

—Kami-yan— dijo Tsuchimikado acercándose detrás de Misaka.

—Misaka, Tsuchimikado— dijo débilmente Kamijou y dando una pequeña sonrisa a una Misaka que estaba más que en shock por el estado del chico, y un alterado Tsuchimikado.

¿Y como no estarlo? Tenía una gran herida en su abdomen que llegaba de un lado a otro dando paso a una evidente hemorragia y teñía de rojo su camisa, además de tener una herida en el rostro que pasaba por un ojo el cual mantenía cerrado, si uno se fijaba bien tenía una herida producto de una bala que atravesaba su pecho casi rozando su corazón, y sin contar las múltiples quemaduras que produjo la explosión final, sumado a todos los cortes que tenia en su cuerpo, algunos ligeros pero otros de gran profundidad que llegaban a los huesos incluso.

Y eso era solo por fuera, por dentro no estaba mejor, tenia grandes hemorragia internas, prácticamente todos sus huesos estaban rotos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban desgarrados y sus articulaciones desechas.

Para resumirlo en simples palabras: estaba hecho una mierda y era inexplicable el que siguiera vivo.

Misaka como todos los demás guardaba silencio, pues no sabía que decir exactamente, pero fue Kamijou quien decidió hablar.

—Misaka, Tsuchimikado… ¿lograron llevarla a salvo?— se notaba en esas palabras que le costaba respirar y hacia un enorme esfuerzo para pronunciarlas.

A Misaka le seguía costando hablar viendo su estado, estaba mucho peor que después de su pelea contra Accelerator cuando detuvo el experimento de las Sisters y casi muere después de estrellarse contra la turbina, así que no pudo decir nada.

—No te preocupes Kami-yan, está en un lugar seguro— le respondió un ya más calmado Tsuchimikado, sin embargo eso no quitaba su preocupación por su amigo quien se veía en un lamentable estado.

Mientras que Kamijou solamente volvió a sonreír sabiendo que al menos _ella_ , –su novia– estaba bien y a salvo.

Sin embargo, empezaba a sentirse débil y con su fuerza mermando, apenas podía respirar, sentía mucho frío y el sueño comenzaba a intensificarse, pero intentaba resistirlo porque esperaba estar consciente cuando _ella_ llegara y lo viera

.

Hamazura, que estaba en el borde del cráter no podía creer lo que veía, sin embargo salió de su estado de shock por la reciente explosión cuando Tsuchimikado se acercó a el y a Accelerator con un rostro serio.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?— fue la pregunta de Tsuchimikado que expresaba una evidente preocupación por su amigo y a pesar de su tono serio y calmado se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro.

—Pues resulta que el bastardo tenia algo planeado por si algo así pasaba, el muy hijo de puta creó una barrera que nos impidió pasar y el jefe no podía destruirla por que si lo había se iba a descuidar y posiblemente lo matara— decía Hamazura Shiage con impotencia recordando lo frustrado que se sintió al no poder ayudar a Kamijou.

—Y el mal nacido ese le disparó en el pecho cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotado, pero el héroe lo golpeo justo después de recibir el disparo— continuó Accelerator con una expresión un tanto seria y amarga, además de algo de enojo, después de todo el muy maldito se atrevió a decir que todos no eran más que insignificantes insectos al lado suyo, al menos Kamijou logro cerrarle la boca después de decir eso.

—Pero cuando creíamos que eso era todo el maldito se hizo explotar antes de que el jefe destruyera la barrera— termino Hamazura apretando los puños de rabia al finalizar de relatar lo sucedido hace unos momentos, dejando a todos en silencio.

—¿Creen qué él…?—

—No lo creo, el idiota es resistente pero esta vez es diferente— interrumpió Accelerator a la pregunta de Tsuchimikado con el mismo semblante serio de hace unos momentos —recuerdo que en nuestra pelea lo mande a volar y lo estrelle contra una turbina, y aun así se levantó y me golpeo una vez más— si, muchos sabían de eso, pero ¿a qué caso venia el mencionarlo ahora? —No creo que este sea el caso, solo mírenlo, si por fuera está peor que una mierda ¿como estará por dentro?— y tenia razón, si por fuera no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera manchada de sangre, quemada o cortada, su estado por dentro debía ser mucho peor.

—Tienes razón, pero lo más difícil será decirle a ella— dijo Tsuchimikado amargamente, en el fondo el lo sabia más que de sobra pero igual mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que Kamijou saliera de esta, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Y después de unos momentos en silencio escucharon un grito que los paralizó, pues no esperaban que llegara tan pronto.

.

Mientras tanto Kamijou Touma estaba completamente agotado no tenía fuerza no siquiera para mover la cabeza y el mantener ese ojo abierto ya era demasiado, quería entregarse al sueño aun cuando sabia que significaría eso, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer logro escuchar un grito no tan fuerte pero se notaba la preocupación en esa voz.

—¡TOUMA!— y la dueña de esa voz corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar donde estaba Kamijou.

En cuanto Kamijou la escuchó volteó a ver en dirección de donde la chica venía, le costó un poco identificar de donde venia el sonido, pues los oídos le zumbaban demasiado y cuando logró identificar a la chica con su único ojo bueno su sorpresa fue tanta que tuvo que abrirlo de la impresión.

—TOUMA— ¿Quién es la chica? Algunos se preguntaran, pues ella es la novia de Kamijou —Touma… Tou… ma…— dijo entrecortadamente la chica llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar un jadeo mientras en sus ojos empezaban a formarse lágrimas —¿Qué… que pa-pasó… a-aquí?— preguntó cayendo de rodillas y con la voz igualmente entrecortada y temblorosa, no era la primera vez que lo veía muy lastimado, pero esta vez de verdad estaba mal.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?— pregunto Misaka reuniendo todas las fuerzas quien tenía para hablar claramente —creí que te había dejado en un lugar seguro y muy apartado para que no apareciera por aquí, además si no mal recuerdo tú te habías desmayado— dijo recordando el lugar donde la dejo que estaba a unos kilómetros del lugar.

—En cuanto te fuiste yo… yo desperté y salí del lugar… entonces vine para acá pero luego vi la luz y pensé… pensé que algo había pasado por eso corrí lo más rápido que pude— aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo por hablar bien no lograba mucho al ver a su novio, la persona que más amaba en ese estado.

Pero ignorando todo el dolor que le generaba el verlo así y el incontrolable mareo que tenía se levantó y camino hacia el maltrecho Kamijou Touma mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Kamijou al ver como su novia se acercaba, y ante la vista de todos reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba (que era prácticamente nula) para empezar a levantarse, aunque todo esto suponía un enorme dolor para él, ni el mismo se creía el que estuviera de pie pero no desaprovecharía ese momento para dar unos cuantos pasos y terminar de cortar la distancia entre el y su hermosa novia.

Su mirada permanecía tapada por su cabello y había perdido mucha sangre (cosa que resaltaba en el charco donde estaba tirado y su ropa ahora completamente rota, por que lo que quedaba estaba teñido de rojo), sentía como su conciencia se iba poco a poco y aun así logro pronunciar unas palabras.

—Lo siento— esas palabras lograron confundir demasiado a su novia.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? En todo caso debería ser yo quien se disculpe, fue culpa mía el que tuvieran que llevarme lejos, si no me hubiera desmayado tal vez yo…—

—No me disculpo por eso, no fue tu culpa que te desmayaras— al parecer la chica fue interrumpida por el chico —¿Recuerdas esa noche?—

—Claro que si ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?, fue cuando me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo y que jamás me dejarlas sola— una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro y sus lágrimas fluían cada vez más.

—Si… creo que no podre cumplir esa promesa por más que quiera— y eso era lo que más le dolía a Kamijou, más que el inhumano dolor que le producía estar de pie y hablar con los pulmones perforados, se odiaba a si mismo por que era él quien estaba haciendo llorar a su novia.

—No digas eso Touma— dijo en un susurro abrazándolo cuidadosamente tratando de no lastimarlo más sin importarle si su ropa se manchaba de sangre y se ensuciaba —…por favor, no lo digas, yo sé que te recuperarás, que después podremos de esto seguir juntos y finalmente podremos tener una familia como habías soñado— en su voz se notaba la tristeza y desesperación, aunque en fondo sabia la verdad y solo lo decía en un vago intento de reconfortarse a si misma —…se que los harás… así que… solamente… no lo digas—

—De verdad lo siento— dijo mientras levantaba su vista para ver a su novia a los ojos, quien simplemente comprendió que lo que dijo era cierto, pues el único ojo que tenia estaba carente de ese brillo de determinación que lo caracterizaba.

Kamijou lo sabia ésta seria una despedida, no quería admitirlo pero así era, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y acerco su rostro al de su novia quien correspondió de inmediato, sin importarle que por los labios rotos sintiera ese sabor a sangre y que sus labios se sintieran rasposos.

El beso fue muy corto, no duraron más de unos segundos debido a que Kamijou se separo para toser sangre.

—Touma…— se animó a decirle su novia —te amo… siempre te amaré… no importa cuanto tiempo pase— terminó por decir sin poder contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más.

—…Yo también te amo…— y terminando de decir esas palabras, susurrando su nombre finalmente se dejó llevar por el sueño y el extremo cansancio, pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

Antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad pudo escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre, pero por más que intentaba abrir los ojos y levantarse no podía.

Mientras que en el exterior todos veían como Kamijou se desplomaba en el suelo, pero antes de tocarlo fue detenido por las manos de su novia quien se dedicó a abrazar el cuerpo inherente de Kamijou mientras lloraba desconsoladamente con su largo y rubio cabello manchado de sangre tapándole la mirada.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó o lo odiaron a muerte?**

 **En un principio lo quería poner como un drabble pero quedaría muy largo para ser uno, y como one–shot quedaría corto así que con un poco de esfuerzo lo alargue mucho más para que quedara satisfecho con el trabajo.**

 **Y si quieren saber quien fue, creó que algunos se darán la idea y otros no, tengo una pequeña idea de como lo podría terminar pero ustedes decidirán si lo subo o dejo esto como un one–shot.**

 **De ser así estaría muy agradecido si lo dejan en un review y su opinión del escrito.**

 **Nos veremos después (¿o se dice leeremos?), adiós.**


End file.
